


Crowley Imagines

by DoctorPandorica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPandorica/pseuds/DoctorPandorica
Summary: As it reads on the tin





	1. Chapter 1

**This little collection of Imagine is dedicated to King of Hell himself. Long live the King!!!!!**

_Naturally, it goes without saying that I don't own Crowlers or any other characters involved in said imagines_

 

Please do try to bear with me, I'm transferring these from Tumblr who has decided to do away with Adult content. They are permitting erotica but, FUCK THEM!!!!


	2. Imagine Crowley happens upon you naked by accident

Y/N was more than eager for the promise of a hot shower or hell even a cold one, anything to get the stink of the day off. Quickly stripping down to nothing, before carelessly tossing her clothes on to the hotel bed and making a B-line for the shower. Pleasantly not as gross as some of the others, but then again you get what you paid for. Y/N could contain the moan that escaped her lips the second the hot what came in contact with her skin, her muscles seemed to almost instantly relax as steam quickly began to fill the air. Almost being the keyword, as she suddenly felt exposed despite the plastic curtain that separated her from the rest of the cheap motel room.

            And try as she might, Y/N simply couldn’t manage to shake the feeling entirely. In fact, it seemed to get worse in her attempts to ignore her. So much so that after she’d made a point to save washing her face for last, but by the time she’d finished her hair she couldn’t help herself. She’d survived too many close calls in her hunts to get out like some chick in a B List Horror flick. She swiftly pulled back the curtain, only to reveal her fears had been all for not.

“Oh please” came the whiskey-soaked purr that made Y/N screech in surprise, “Don’t stop on my account”

There before her stood the self-proclaimed King of Hell in all his suited glory, his signature sly smirk.

Her shoulders slightly relaxed,

“ Crowley you ass” she scowled, “Well since you’re here, could you get me something to put on?”

With a snap of his fingers a pair of heels dangled from his fingertips


	3. Imagine Crowley making a porno of you two  on your wedding night. And celebrate your 1st anniversary by watching it.

The screen opens to y/n in a white lingerie set with matching stockings putting on a lovely show.

Bending over the bed, once they had lost their panties with a wiggle of her newly bared bottom. Earning them a smack from the cameraman before they were flipped onto her back with a squeal. While their present counterparts lay reclined on the same luxurious bed, Crowley in his black suit and tie. As opposed to Y/N who was already down to nothing, head resting comfortably on his chest.

“You were awfully naughty” he purred into her ear, leaving bristly kisses down her neck that sent a lovely jolt to core. “More than usual”

“Only for…!” she partially squeaked after earning a smack to her backside, devolving into a soft moan as he massaged the tender spot. “

Alright” he announced with another quick round of smacks to her bottom, “Time to ready yourself for your king” He took a moment to admire their past selves as his took her from behind, mewling with each thrust a hand cupping her throat. "


	4. Imagine Cos-playing as Crowley's Groupie after helping to stop Vincent Vincente/Luicifer

It seemed as though after going through all the trouble of finding Lucifer, was all for not. True Y/N, Crowley, and Team Free Will had saved all those people but, in the end, Lucifer had just escaped to Chuck knows where.

Y/N had asked Crowley to meet her at the bar next to her hotel.

She shivered with anticipation at the mere memory of Crowley's lustful gaze as he took in her disguise.

From the look of him, if he had it his way, he would've spirited them both away and fucked her raw. She could barely contain herself when she spots him.

“Oh Mr. Crowley” she sweetly called to him, he turned running his gaze over the length of Y/N’s body, “I’m sorry to bother you, I just wanted you to know I’m your biggest fan.”

“Oh really?” he smirked, more than happy to play along

“Oh yes, I’m just so excited to meet you”

“Well,” 

“Why don’t I take you backstage and you can show me, just how _excited_ you are”


End file.
